Spider-Man and Nightwing: Far From Home
Summary Spider-Man and Nightwing: Far From Home is a (fictional) fan game created by DC,Marvel,Atari and NetherRealm Studios and its events happen after Justice Avengers:Endgame. Plot Some years after Iron Man's sacrifice,Damian Wayne becomes Nightwing after knowing that Dick Grayson became the new Batman. He and Spider-Man confronted some thugs who have been hired by The RIddler. Both worked together and managed to defeat him. One week later,Peter Parker and Damian Wayne decide to have some vacation in London. However,the vacation is frustrated due to super villains attacking the city which draws their attention. With the help of Silver Sable and Harry Osborn,Spider-Man manages to defeat Hydro Man while Nightwing puts Bane down thanks to Batman and Batgirl's help. Spider-Man finds out he is being pursued by Black Cat who is confronted by Silver Sable. While Batgirl confronts Catwoman who was pursuing Nightwing and Batman. During the fights,they meet a mysterious enemy known as Hush. Then,Spider-Man and Nightwing find out about an attack in Amsterdam. When they arrive in there,they face Molten Man and Poison Ivy. Spider-Man realized that Molten Man was only an illusion,but Poison Ivy was real and Nick Fury apprehended her. During the night,Spider-Man was tracking down Scorpion when Black Cat appeared and made some demands. When he decided to accept,Black Cat made a last demand and both kissed each other. Meanwhile,Nightwing and Catwoman were searching for Scarecrow. When both duos located and eventually defeated the villains,Spider-Man believes that only Mysterio remains. Mysterio sends Harley Quinn to kill Nick Fury. However Spider-Man and Nightwing arrive in time and pummel them. After doing this,the heroic duo receive an information from Silver Sable that her nemesis Hammerhead broke The Joker out of Arkham Asylum and then,Poison Ivy reveals she is contolling the minds of Superman and Winter Soldier as they arrive and break her out of SHIELD Helicarrier,providing a chance for Mysterio to escape as well. Spider-Man and Nightwing are confronted by Hammerhead and The Joker. While Spider-Man knocked Hammerhead out with the help of Silver Sable,Nightwing was pummeling The Joker and almost killing him until his father told him to stop. Then,they had to fight against the mind-controlled Superman and Winter Soldier. While Nightwing was fighting off Superman,Spider-Man mentioned the name Steve Rogers and this knocked Winter Soldier back to his senses. Catwoman threw Lois Lane off the roof of a building only for Superman to return to his senses and save her. Falcon appeared some minutes later and extracted the information about Hush's current whereabouts. When the duo prepared for the final battle,Hush appeared and revealed himself as Edward Nygma who used the Lazarus Pit and somehow found out that Bruce Wayne is the former Batman.Determined to stop the villain,the duo managed to subdue him eventually. When Hush was about to fall,Spider-Man used his web to try to save him. But Black Cat ripped it off using her claws and the former Riddler fell to his death. After the fight,Nightwing and Batman returned to Wayne Manor and trained at Batcave under Bruce's watchful eyes. Spider-Man ended his case with Black Cat by revealing himself as Peter Parker. What he doesn't know is that Mysterio watched the scene. In the next day,Spider-Man went to the cinema with Mary Jane and Harry Osborn. When the movie ended,A headline from Daily Bugle is shown at New York City when J.J. announced that Mysterio knows who is Spider-Man. While Beck revealed the identities of Dick Grayson,Damian Wayne and Silver Sablinova,he ended up revealing that Peter Parker is Spider-Man. Now,our hero knows one thing. The lives of his beloved ones are in danger. In the post-credits scene,Nick Fury and Maria Hill appeared driving their car. But they are revealed to have been Martian Manhunter and his niece Miss Martian in disguise as Nick Fury was having some vacation in the Skrull Planet. Characters Playable Characters * Spider-Man * Nightwing (Damian Wayne) Supporting Characters * Silver Sable * Black Cat * Harry Osborn * Happy Hogan * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * Batgirl * Batman (Dick Grayson) * Batwoman * Catwoman * Alfred Pennyworth * Bruce Wayne Intro Boss * The Riddler Bosses (Playing as Spider-Man) * Hydro Man * Molten Man * Scorpion * Mysterio Bosses (Playing as Nightwing) * Bane * Poison Ivy * Scarecrow * Harley Quinn Last Stage Bosses * The Joker (playing as Nightwing) * Hammerhead (playing as Spider-Man) * Superman (playing as Nightwing) * Winter Soldier (playing as Spider-Man) * Hush (Final Boss) Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover